


Hamilton Kindergarten!

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: ParentsGeorge WashingtonMartha WashingtonOlder boysThomas Jefferson-12 (6th grade)James Madison-12 (6th grade)Middle boysAaron Burr-9 (4th grade)Hercules-7 (2nd grade)Lafayette-6 (kindergarten)Younger boysJohn Laurences-5 (kindergarten)Alexander Hamilton-4 (preschool)George and Martha adopted all the boys except for Alex and John they are fostering them and hopefully they will be able to adopt them in the next few months.Alex came to live with the Washington’s when he was 3 after a hurricane made him an orphan.John came from an abusive house so he was in the hospital for a few months until he finally came to live with the Washington’s.George is a kindergarten teacher.Martha is a 5th grade teacher.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Alex and Martha’s day!

Martha was getting her younger boys up for school when Alex was halfway out of his bed and on the floor while John was looking at him when he shook his head “Alex is going to be sore when he wakes up.” John told Martha when she smiled at John and shook her head “go get dressed while I wake your brother up without him falling all the way out of bed.” Martha said when John said ok when he went to the bathroom and changed into his school clothes before he went to the kitchen and saw his dad and older brothers at the table eating breakfast “morning Johnny how did you sleep?” George asked when he handed John his oatmeal “good, Alex is half on the floor again.” John said when Martha came down with Alex on her hip all dressed for school when he still looked so little for his age when Martha placed Alex in his booster seat. 

Alex waved at everyone “morning Alex how did you sleep?” George asked when Alex smiled at his dad “good.” Alex said when Thomas and James whispered something to one another “boys please share what you are talking about.” George said when he wasn't a huge fan of his boys talking about each other behind their backs. 

“Alex was sleeping on the floor again. We just think it’s funny that he is so small but still can cause something funny to be talked about at breakfast.” Thomas said when he was the meaner one of the boys when Alex looked at him “unlike you I can pass a math test at your school.” Alex said when Thomas looked at him when he didn’t tell his parents that he failed his last math test “what is this Thomas? You didn’t pass your test?” Martha said when Thomas looked at his little brother when Alex is very good at getting under the older boys' skins. 

“What is 3x7 smartass?” Thomas asked when he knew Alex would get it wrong “21.” Alex said when he didn’t look up from his oatmeal “what is 2/30?” Thomas asked when Alex looked at him “really it’s 15!” Alex said when the other boys were very entertained by their little brother who was kicking Thomas’ butt at such a young age “boys! Stop!” George said when he was kinda proud of Alex for showing off his smarts but he also tried to keep the peace with his oldest and youngest son when he could “Alex, I’m very proud of how smart you are buddy.” George told Alex when he didn’t want to discourage his son from learning “Thomas when you get home you are grounded for a week for lying about your test.” George said when Thomas shook his head. 

Thomas got his shoes on when he might have made Alex trip a little bit on his way to the shoe bench “Alex are you ok?” Laff asked when he saw the whole thing “I’m fine Laff.” Alex said when he got up and walked over to get his shoes on when Herc and Aaron looked at Thomas “you are so mean to Alex!” The boys said when George looked at his boys “please it’s too early to start a fight before school.” George said when James told George what went down when George looked at Alex “are you ok baby?” George asked when Alex shook his head when he looked sad and didn’t want to cry when he was a big boy but he was holding his arm very tight against his chest “did Alex fall on his arm?” George asked when Laff and Herc shook their heads when they saw the whole thing between Alex and Thomas. 

“Mommy took the day off today to go to a doctors appointment this afternoon then she was going to go get some blood work done if you want to stay home with her.” George said when Alex shook his head when he had a few tears running down his face when Martha felt bad for her son when Alex wanted cuddles when Martha looked at his arm “it’s not broken buddy so that’s a good thing, it’s a little sore so I’m going to get an ice pack and place it on your arm.” Martha said when Alex shook his head when he went to the couch and climbed up and curled into the left side of the couch. 

Martha looked at her son when Alex was asleep with his blanket and a pillow while his show was on in the background when Martha made some lunch when Alex was sucking his thumb when Martha always kept a little box filled with pacifiers or chewies for the boys so they can chew or suck on something “mama?” Alex asked when Martha smiled at him “hey baby how was your nap?” Martha asked when Alex wanted to be held when Martha cuddles with Alex “we have to go soon to my appointment then we can come home and cuddle some more.” Martha told her son when Alex said ok when he got his shoes on “do you want to bring your pacifier or a chewie?” Martha asked when Alex said yes when he grabbed his green rubber pacifier and a clip before they headed to the car as Martha helped Alex buckle up before Martha got in the driver's seat and headed to the doctors office. 

Martha and Alex made it into the office when Martha checked in as Alex was playing with his fingers when Martha handed Alex a toy from her purse when Alex said thank you as Martha smiled at Alex “mommy where are all the toys?” Alex asked when he didn’t see any toys. “This is an adult doctor's office baby, they don’t have any toys.” Martha said when Alex shook his head “boring.” Alex told Martha when she smiled at him “it can be.” Martha said when the nurse called Martha’s name “come on baby.” Martha said when Alex went with her to the back room. 

Once they were done with the doctors appointment Martha got her blood work done when Alex was watching a video on his mom’s phone “come on baby we have to go pick up your brothers from school.” Martha said when Alex said ok when he followed his mom to the car when Martha helped buckle Alex into his car seat. Martha pulled up to the boys school when Martha waited in the car line when John was waiting for his mom to pick him up “John your mom is here.” One of the school aids called when John came to the door and got into the car when he sat next to Alex and buckled up “now we just need the older boys and we can go home because daddy will get the middle school boys.” Martha said when Alex and John shook their heads when the rest of the boys got into the car when they had to wait for a while since the school stagness the kids when the kindergarten and first grade gets relished first then the second grade, third grade, and finally fourth and fifth grade. 

Once they got home Martha told the older boys to get their homework done before they could go play while Alex and John were on the couch watching tv when Martha made everyone a snack and drinks “Alex, John I got your sippy cups.” Martha said when the little boys coke over and got their cups “thank you mommy.” The boys said before they sat back down on the couch. 

George and the middle school boys got home when Thomas went to his room “Thomas is grounded for 2 weeks.” George told Martha “why? He’s grounded for 1 week for lying about his math test.” Martha said when George shook his head “Thomas got into an argument with his teacher about an assignment and basically called her a bunch of names.” George said when Thomas came down with his iPad and phone “this is bull! You know that she hated me for no reason at all!” Thomas told his parents “I don’t care if your teacher is being mean to you, you tell your principal or dad. You don’t go off on your teacher.” Martha told Thomas “daddy?” Alex said when George looked at their youngest son and smiled at Alex “hey baby, daddy is talking to Thomas and mommy then he’ll come play with you.” George told Alex who said ok when Alex walked over to the couch and sat back down next to John. 

George walked over to his little boys when he sat down as Alex clawed into George’s lap when George smiled at Alex “hey baby did you have a good day with mommy?” George asked when Alex shook his head while John was holding onto George’s arm “hey baby did you have a good day at school?” George asked when John shook his head “daddy is going to take you two out tomorrow night for your dates.” George said when the little boys smiled as they loved to go on dates with their dad when the parents do their best to give the boys their own time when they can with all the boys when some of the boys do better with another boy with them and some do better alone. 

After dinner George and Martha did bedtime when George gave the little boys a bath while Martha and the other boys sat on the couch watching TV before they went to bed.


	2. The little’s date with daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George takes the little boys on a date when he takes them to dinner them Target so they can get a new toy!

George took the little boys on their date when Martha smiled as she would take the middle boys on their date in a few days while the older boys don’t really like to go on dates anymore or Thomas isn’t a huge fan of going on a date with his parents “go have fun being a baby, I’m going to have so much fun!” Thomas told the little boys who got their jackets on and headed out the door when George looked at Martha who would deal with Thomas “where are we going daddy?” Alex asked when George lifted Alex into his car seat and buckled him in before he helped John “daddy is going to take you two to dinner then we can go to Target and you two can pick out a toy and a snack before we come home since you two have school tomorrow.” George told the boys when they smiled as their dates are always the best with George. 

George carried Alex inside when he was holding John’s hand when the hosted smiled at the little boys and George when they headed to a table when Alex was sitting in a booster seat while John didn’t need one “one day I’m going to be so big daddy that I won’t need a booster seat or a car seat!” Alex said when he was coloring his paper when George smiled at his son “yep,daddy is so proud of you buddy for eating as much as you can.” George told Alex when they got their drinks as the boys had chocolate milk while George had water. 

After they had dinner George took the boys to Target when George placed Alex in the cart while John held onto the cart “what is the price range?” John asked when George smiled at his son “since you two haven’t had a date in a while daddy isn’t going to put a budget on your toys.” George said when they made it back to the toy section when the little boys looked around for a while when George helped the boys look at the toys when Alex picked a Furreal Friend kola and John picked a lego fire truck set. 

Once the group home George carried the boys toys inside “did you two have a fun trip with daddy?” Martha asked when the boys said yes “what toys did you get?” Martha asked when the boys showed off their toys when Martha smiled at the boys “daddy spoiled you two becuse you two haven’t had a real date in a long time.” George told the boys when he smiled at his sons “can we open the toys?” Alex asked when the parents smiled at the boys “we have to get ready for bed soon but maybe while I’m giving you two a bath daddy can open your toys and place them in your room.” Martha told the boys who smiled when they ran upstairs to their room and got their pajamas out before they walked into the bathroom where Martha had the bath read with their toys when the boys got undressed and got in the tub where the boys played with their bath toys while Martha worked on washing their hair before they got out of the tub and Martha dried Alex off while Martha handed John his towel when he worked on drying himself off while Martha got Alex dressed for bed before Martha helped John finish drying off and got dressed when the boys headed to their room and got in bed when George placed Alex’s kola on his bed while George placed John’s legos on his lego table where John can play with them when he gets home from school. 

Martha put the boys to bed when she read to them as Alex fell asleep right away and John took a little longer but he finally fell asleep when Martha placed Alex’s pacifier on Alex’s pillow and John’s stuffed platypus on John’s bed “night boys mommy loves you so much!” Martha told the boys while she turned on the boys night light and sound machine on when Martha closed the door. 

George was cuddling with his middle boys when Herc and Laff where cuddly little kids while Aaron sat on the floor when George smiled at his boys “we have a hair appointment this weekend so daddy is going to take you boys to the barbershop and we can all fed fresh cuts.” George told the boys when all the middle kids enjoy getting their haircuts done while Martha cuts Alex’s hair since Alex likes his long hair and has horrible sensory issues so getting a haircut can be a trigger for Alex and John is going to go to the barbershop for the first time since George starts taking the boys when they turn five “is Johnny going to come with us?” Aaron asked when George shook his head yes “if it doesn’t work out then mommy will cut his hair again since mommy knows how she likes it.” George told the boys when Martha came downstairs and grabbed Laff to place in her lap “mommy!” Laff said when he smiled at his mom “hey baby!” Martha said while she kissed Laff’s head “Laff has speech therapy tomorrow and ESL class.” Martha said when Laff enjoys going to speech and ESL class where he gets to play games with other kids learning how to speak English. 

Martha and George took the little boys to get ready for bed when the boys got dressed and brushed their teeth before they went to their room and got in bed when George build a special triple bunk bed for the boys when Laff sleeps on the top bunk, Herc is in the middle bunk and Aaron on the bottom bunk all the boys have different bedding to make their beds very unique to their own style when Laff has a French flag throw blanket, Herc hand made his blanket and Aaron’s blanket is purple “daddy will you read to us?” Aaron asked when George said sure when he read to the boys before they said goodnight and made the boy’s room sleep ready with their night light on and the door closed. 

Martha and Georve check in on their older boys when they are self-sufficient when they know when their bedtime is and they can read for half an hour before they go to bed “night boys! Don’t stay up past bedtime or you’ll go to bed when the little boys go to bed.” Martha said when James smiled at his mom and said night when he was in his loft bed working on his homework before he read his book before bed while Thomas was at his desk working on his homework. 

Martha and George got ready for bed when they did one last round of the boys room when all the little kids were asleep and the older boys were reading their books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little boys sleep in two twin beds, Alex’s bed had a guard rail on it so he won’t fall out of bed and hurt himself. 
> 
> The middle boys sleep in a custom made bunk bed that George orders for a local furniture store. 
> 
> The older boys sleep in loft beds with desks underneath the bed.


	3. Christmas party and seeing Santa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their Christmas party when Alex was going to join George’s class at thier party! 
> 
> George and Martha take the boys to go see Santa!

Alex went to work with George today because the preschool was closed and George is showing his class Christmas movies because it’s a half day and the class has a Christmas party “Alex let’s get your Christmas sweater on so you are ready for your day with daddy.” Martha said when Alex smiled at his mom when Martha got the younger boys matching Christmas sweaters with sloths on them while the middle boys have different sweaters when Martha took the boys to Target to pick out a present for their teacher and a sweater “mommy daddy is my teacher so do I have to get him a present?” Laff asked when Martha smiled at her son “no baby daddy knows that you love him so I’ll take you to get daddy a present before Christmas.” Martha told Laff who said ok when he went to get his jacket and shoes on as the boys don’t need their backpacks because they are just going to have a fun day at school and the teachers asked for parents not to send backpacks in with their kids. 

George and Martha loaded all the kids up in their 12 passenger van when they headed to the school as the older boys don’t have a Christmas party but they are going to be watching a Christmas movie in their class. George helped Alex and John out of the car while the rest of the kids went with Martha “Laff stay with daddy.” Martha said as Laff did when Laff normally drops his backpack off before he goes to play on the playground with his friends but since they are so early to school Laff has to wait till they open the playground up. 

George set Alex up at his desk when he let Alex play ABC mouse till he needed to go get his students from the playground “why can’t I go play with Laff and his friends?” Alex asked when George was getting the board ready for the day “because baby you are so small and I don’t want you to get hurt with the other kids.” George told Alex who said ok when he played his game as he was learning his letters and numbers. Alex gets some of his letters mixed up “Alex,daddy had to go get his students so you stay in the classroom don’t leave the classroom.” George told Alex who said ok when he was playing with the Lincoln Logs “I can keep an eye on Alex while you go get your students if you want me to George.” Hazel said when she was the kindergarten and first grade classroom’s aid “thank you Hazle!” George said as he waved at his son who waved back before he went back to playing with the toys.

Laff smiled at his little brother when he walked in and sat at his desk “Alex!” Everyone said when they smiled at the little boy who smiled back “yeah we have a special guest today becuse his school is closed so Alex is going to join us for our Christmas party!” George told the class when everyone loved Alex “we’re going to get into our groups and have some free time while I get the movie set up,Alex and John helped me get the snacks so we’re going to have a snack bar with juice boxes so please only take one juice box till everyone gets a juice box and only get one bag of popcorn, one fruit snack and a treat and if we have any extras then Mrs.Hazle will pass out to anyone who wants a snack.” George said when the class said ok as they did some fun Christmas craft at their tables when Alex Joined Laff’s group when Laff pulled a chair over so Alex could sit down with his brother “Laff can you help your brother with the scissors?” George asked when Alex isn’t great at using scissors that are not made for toddlers “sure dad, I’ll make sure that Alex is safe with the scissors.” Laff told George as Alex picked up the scissors “hold on buddy, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Laff told Alex who handed the scissors over as Laff helped Alex cut his paper. 

Alex was laying on the floor with the kids when they watched “Ginch.” While drinking out of his sippy cup as he looked tired since it was close to his morning nap so Laff went over to his dad and pointed to Alex “if he falls asleep then I’ll pick him up and hold him in my lap.” George told Laff when Laff said ok as he sat next to Alex and placed Alex’s head in his lap when Alex smiled at his little brother. 

Alex fell asleep when George smiled at his son when he carefully lifted Alex into his arms and placed Alex on the couch in his room and covers Alex with a blanket as the rest of the kids went back to their desk when the kids did a gift exchange when the school has a school shop that the kids could go to and spend their school’s version of money where the kids can earn money for good behavior or getting caught doing something good, any staff member can give the kids their money “ok it’s time to exchange our presents.” George told the kids who got their presents out. 

After school the boys came to George’s classroom when Alex and Laff were playing with the blocks “daddy has a few things to do then we can go home.” George told the boys who said ok as they joined Alex and Laff. 

Once the family for home the older boys went inside while George carried Alex inside as Martha smiled when the boys all talked about their Christmas parties “one at a time boys, mommy and I want to hear all about your days.” George told the boys who smiled as they took their turns telling the parents about their day. After all the boys told their parents about their day the boys went to go get changed so they can go to their Christmas pictures and to see Santa when the older boys didn’t want to go see Santa but they were going just for their brothers “ok I need an older kid to help me watch the younger boys when we are at the mall to go see Santa.” Martha told the boys when Laff chose Alex to be his buddy and Herc chose John “ok I need Thomas and James to help watch the little boys while we’re at the mall.” George told the older boys “why? They have a buddy to watch them?” Thomas told his dad “and their buddy will need a buddy because the boys are only a year older than the boy that they picked so they need a buddy for their buddy.” George said when James said ok when he smiled at his group of Alex and Laff who smiled back as Thomas looked at Herc and John “you stay in eye sight of me because I’m not going to chase you two when we’re in the mall.” Thomas told his group “daddy I want James to be my older brother!” John told his parents “Thomas be nice to your brothers.” Martha said when she looked at the boys when they loaded up in the car when the boys watched a movie on the way to the mall. 

Once they got to the mall James held his little brother’s hands when they walked inside as James smiled at his group when Thomas was pulling his little brothers and made them cry “Thomas be nice to your brothers.” Martha told Thomas “daddy!” John said when George carried John and called John down before they went to go see Santa so they didn’t have any crying faces in their pictures. George smiled when all the boys looked very nice “next!” The elf said when the boys walked over to Santa who smiled at the boys “hey boys have you boys been good?” Santa asked when the middle boys said yes while the little boys looked at Santa “do you know what you want for Christmas?” Santa asked when the middle boys told Santa what they wanted as the little boys started crying “oh no!” Martha said when she went to help with the little boys “shh it’s ok babies Santa is a very nice person.” Martha told Alex and John who cling to Martha “maybe next year we’ll be able to talk to Santa.” Martha said when she smiled at her boys “Alex wants a stuffed puppy and John wants Puppy Dog Pals toys.” Laff told Santa who smiled at the little boys “Santa can do that.” Santa said when he smiled at the little boys “do you want to take a picture with me?” Santa asked when the boys got in the picture as Alex and John did their best to look happy as they got the pictures with Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any spelling mistakes please nicely point them out and I’ll fix them when I wake up!


End file.
